Tender Loving Care
by ReidAndLukeFanForever
Summary: Luke and Katie take care of Reid after Noah punches him in front of Luke, Bob, and Mona Cross at the Lakeview.


Tender Loving Care

Katie is busy in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. She is making Emma's homemade chicken soup for dinner which is one of her roomate Reid's favorite meals. Meanwhile Luke unlocks the front door and helps Reid to the couch. Reid whispers, "Luke I am fine I don't need any help. I am perfectly capable of walking to the couch by myself. I just have a broken nose and black eye." Luke smiles, "Let me just take care of you. I feel bad enough that Noah punched you in from of me, Bob Hughes and Mona Cross at the Lakeview."

Katie comes in from the kitchen and stares at Reid and Luke who are sitting on the couch. Katie walks over to Reid and sits down next to him and gently touches his face. Katie whispers through her tears, "Oh my God Reid, what happened to you."

Reid tried to smile, "Noah Mayer punched me in the face in front of Luke, Bob Hughes, and Mona Cross at the Lakeview."

Katie smiles, "Noah Mayer is a dingbat for punching you in the face. He should be grateful that you gave him back his eyesight instead of punching you in the face."

Reid grabs Luke's hand and smiles at Katie, "Katie, I agree that noah is a digbat. I don't know how Luke put up with him when they were a couple."

Katie smiles, "Do you have any medicene to take?"

Reid smiles, "Yes, Bob Hughes prescribed me a painkiller to take for pain for the eye and for the nose. Thank god my nose isn't broken too badly. I am hungry. What are we having for dinner?"

Katie smiles, "We are having Emma's homemade Chicken soup."

Reid smiles, "That sounds great. I love Emma's chicken soup."

Luke smiles, "I am surprised that my grandmother Emma gave you the recipe for her chicken soup. She told me that the recipe was a secret."

Katie smiles,"Emma gave me the recipe for her chicken soup before Brad and I got married." Katie smiles at Reid, " Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. I will set another place settng for Luke. Reid, please go and take a shower before dinner. You will be feel better if you shower before dinner. Luke, please go with Reid, I don't want him to get dizzy and fall down in the shower."

Reid smiles at Luke, "I am perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself. I don't need your help Luke."

Luke smiles, "I am going to help you take a shower. I don't want to hear Katie if something happens to you in the shower."

Reid smiles, "Ok Mr. Snyder you win."

Luke helps Reid up from the couch. Luke grabs Reid's hand and walks him to his room. Reid shuts the door to his room while Luke goes into the washroom and turns on the shower, meanwhile Reid takes off his clothes and walks into the washroom in his batman underwear. Luke laughs at Reid. Reid smiles, "What is so funny Luke?" Luke smiles, "You batman underwear are soo hot. Do you need any help taking a shower."

Reid smiles, "Yes Luke I am feeling a little dizzy. I need some help in the shower."

Luke turns while Reid slips out of his boxers and gets into the shower. Luke takes off his clothes and then steps into the shower with Reid. Luke and Reid very slowly and gently wash each other. Lastly Luke very sweetly and gently washes Reid's face with a washcloth. After Luke washes Reid's face he very sweetly kisses Reid's black eye and whispers, "Reid, I am so sorry that Noah punched you in the face."

Reid puts his finger on Luke's lip and whispers, "Shh Luke it isn't your fault that Noah punched me in the face. I love you Luke and I need you right now."

Luke smiles, "I love you too Reid."

Reid and Luke start to kiss when they hear Katie hollering from the kitchen "Dinner is on the table." Reid and Luke are holding each other in the shower, their foreheads are touching. Reid hollers, "Katie, we will be their in a few minutes."

Reid smiles at Luke and says, "To be continued."

Reid and Luke get out of the shower and dry off. Reid walks to his dresser drawers and gets out them each a Harvard T-shirt and a pair of scrub pants to put on. After they get dressed, Reid grabs Luke and kisses him and then he grabs Luke's hand and they walk out of Reid's room to have dinner with Katie and Jacob.

After Reid, Luke, Katie and Jacob eat dinner they walk to couch to watch some TV. Katie and Luke keep staring at Reid to make sure he doesn't pass out on them. Jacob crawled into to Reid's lap while they were watching TV and fell asleep on Reid's chest. Reid smiles, "I am going to take Jacob to his room and put him to bed and then I am going to turn in becuase I am tired."

Luke smiles,"Are you sure you won't pass out carrying Jacob to his room?

Reid smiles, "Luke, I am fine I just have a black eye and a broken nose."

Katie smiles, Will you please walk with Reid to put Jacob in his crib. I don't want him to pass out carrying Jacob."

Luke smiles, "I will go with Reid to put Jacob to bed."

Reid smiles, "I am perfectly capable of putting Jacob to bed by myself.'

Luke smiles, "I am going with you Reid. I don't want to hear Katie if you pass out carrying Jacob."

Reid smiles, "Yes Dr. Snyder you win."

Luke helps Reid up from the couch. They Kiss Katie Good Night. Luke grabs Reid's hand while Reid is holding Jacob with his other hand and they walk Jacob to his room and put him to bed. After Reid and Luke tuck Jacob into bed, they look at Jacob for a few minutes, then Reid grabs Luke's hand and walks him to his room. Reid shuts the door his room and he and Luke climb into Reid's bed. Reid covers them up with the blanket and snuggle together and kiss each other good night. Reid whispers, "I love you Luke." Luke whispers, "I Love you too Reid," Reid and Luke snuggle together in each others arms and fall asleep.

THE END 


End file.
